No one can know
by sunnyrain17
Summary: Rupphire, Pearlrose AU: Ruby had just started college and things are already complicated: she awakens unexpected feelings for her friend's roommate, self-esteem issues and a very important secret she has to maintain. but she's fortunate to have friends that will support her at all times. Cover art by: bokuboks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

Ruby ran towards her best friend for a big hug. Amethyst was on vacation with her family in Florida so they couldn't meet in the summer .They were at the parking lot of the residence where they arranged to meet.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too! I really missed you Ame."

"I can't believe we are going to be on college together."

"I know right? It's so cool!"

The girls got out their baggage from the trunk and walked towards the front of the residence. They had been best friends since freshman year of high school and were ecstatic when they found out they were going to the same college.

"Oh, boy. I didn't think it was going to be so big!" exclaimed Amethyst as they both stayed in awe at the giant building.

"Yeah its way bigger than in the photos."

The two friends walked over the entrance fence and observed everything they had around. In the left, there was a football field, with a few teens playing a little match, in the right they had what it seemed to be a tennis court and in the back of the enormous building was supposed to be the swimming pool and the gym.

"It's a shame we can't share room." said Ruby sadly.

"Oh, but we are right next to each other! And I would probably become crazy if the first thing I see in the morning is your face!" Laughed Amethyst.

Ruby laughed at her friend's joke. She was used to her mocking behavior and didn't mind it at all.

"How's your roommate called?" Asked Ruby.

"Sapphire. We talked a few times on the phone but we haven't met yet. How's yours called?"

"Pearl, she's in second year. We are friends on Facebook and we chatted a bit but for her profile she seems to be the typical popular chick."

"Shit. I wish you luck."

"Well thanks but I think we'll get along well."

"You better, you'll be sharing room with her throughout the year."

The girls climbed the ramp, crossed the revolving door and in the back was the college reception. The friends told the receptionist their names and he typed them in his computer. Then he turned around to the girls and smiled with kindness.

"Welcome to the Thomas Jefferson residence. My name is James and I'm here to help."

"Thanks!" they replied.

"You must complete this form- he said as he gives to them a paper leaf that he pulled out from under the counter "You can do it in your room if you want and give it to me later. It's a resident ticket. Also please read this." he handed them a little plastified paper "these are the residence rules."

"Sure. We'll do it right away."

He turned around once more, grabbed two keys from the panel behind and gave them to the girls.

"These are your room keys. Your room numbers are 2105 and 2106 in the second floor. The stairs are over there. I hope you two have a great time here."

"Thank you very much. Sure we will." thanked Ruby.

"Nice guy" Amethyst said as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought."

As Ruby and Amethyst were the s going up they heard some girls talking from the upper floor. A tall, muscled girl with long blonde hair and a petite thin girl with short brown hair were going down the stairs. They stopped talking when they saw Ruby and Amethyst and the tall one whispered something to the brown-haired girl as she pointed to Ruby's hair. They both started laughing as the newcomers kept going up, confused.

"Did you see that?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes, it was weird. I think they were laughing at my hair."

"Oh, no. I'm sick of bullies. If I wanted to be judged and harassed by stupid people everyday I could've stayed in high school. I thought that didn't happened in college."

"I know Ame. Don't worry, we will deal with this."

"I hope so dude. Is this the second floor?"

"I think it is. Let's look for our rooms."

They walked pass the hallways until the found their rooms and arranged meeting in ten minutes at the cafeteria for lunch. Ruby entered her room and observed every detail. It had two white beds on each corner, two wooden desks, a window and a rectangular mirror on the right wall. The walls were cream colored and the floor was made of beige ceramics. Her roommate Pearl hadn't arrive yet. Ruby chose the bed on the left corner and put her backpack and her luggage on the mattress. She sat on the bed and put her hands to her head. The episode of the girls laughing at her hair had affected the teen. Ruby remembered the times when she was bullied because of her particular got up and glanced at the mirror. She was wearing a red tank top, carmine shorts, burgundy sneakers and a dark red headband.

The new resident was unpacking when she heard the door click. A tall, slender blonde girl entered the room. She was wearing a white top with a striped shirt, skinny jeans and white heels. She had really short hair and was chewing gum.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hey."

They give each other a kiss on the cheek and Pearl made an offer to help Ruby with the unpacking, that she happily accepted.

"Where's your baggage?" Ruby asked.

"My boyfriend is bringing it."

"Oh"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. I have never been in a relationship you know?"

"Wow, well I will get you a boyfriend! I've seen a lot of handsome guys down there" Pearl said cheerfully.

"Oh my god no!" Ruby laughed "I don't want a relationship! I've seen many of my friends being depressed for weeks because their boyfriends dumped them."

"Oh, Come on Ruby. It makes life more enjoyable."

"Well I can enjoy life without any asshole that will only use me."

"Girl, you are talking like my mom, but is up to you I guess."

Suddenly the girls heard someone knocking the door. Pearl got up and quickly went to open it. Behind it was a tall, slim, white-haired boy that Pearl received with a kiss on the lips. He was wearing a blue jogging suit, gray jeans and light blue sneakers.

"Ruby, this is my boyfriend Sour Cream."

"Hello" he said while waving his hand at Ruby.

"Hi"

"We're going to the cafeteria for lunch now. You can sit with us if you want." Pearl said as he helped her boyfriend put her luggage on her bed.

"Oh sure, I'll go in a minute"

"Ok, see you there."

 _ **Author's note: First chapter of my AU where the gems goes to college! Not satisfied how it turned out tho. Whatever, please leave reviews and comments. (and don't worry, I have gay plans for Pearl in the future:D)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby went down the stairs to the cafeteria and crossed the door.

"Hey, over here!" Yelled Amethyst from a table at the center of the place. She was sitting next to a slim, blonde girl. She was dressed with a white t-shirt, a black jacket and skinny jeans.

"Ruby, this is Vidalia, she's in third year. Vidalia this is Ruby my best friend" introduced Amethyst.

"Sup" she greeted with cockiness.

"Hi, nice to meet you" replied Ruby "Where's Sapphire?"

"She said she was going to stay in the room unpacking"

She looked for Pearl at the tables around her. The blonde girl was sitting in a large table with another six people. She was next to her boyfriend Sour Cream and Ruby gasped when she recognized the two girls who were laughing at her hair earlier that evening. When Pearl saw her she smiled and waved her hand inviting to sit at their table, that Ruby denied with a movement of her head.

"Is that Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes"

"You know her?!" Vidalia asked surprised.

"Um yeah, she's my roommate actually."

"Damn, I feel sorry for you"

"What, why?" Ruby asked confused.

"She and her group are the most annoying people of the whole university."

"But she was very nice with me"

"It's because you had just meet her, you'll soon see what I mean"

After eating the three girls went to their respective room. Vidalia lived in the first floor so Ruby and Amethyst said goodbye and kept going up the stairs.

"That was weird"

"Well she has been living here for much longer than us. I'm sure she has reasons to say that."

"Oh I don't know anymore"

"Did you finish unpacking?"

"Yes, Pearl helped me"

"Can you help me a bit? I still have a lot of work."

"Yes, sure"

The friends walked through the hallways until they reached their rooms. Ruby walked inside and spotted a blonde, dark-skinned girl with hair above her eyes writing something on a laptop. She didn't even look at them.

"Hey sapph" Amethyst greeted "this is my friend Ruby"

"Hi" Ruby said.

"Hello"

"Crap, I forgot my bag in the car, be right back!" Exclaimed Amethyst as she and Ruby were hanging her shirts in the wardrobe.

With that the purple-haired girl ran through the door to get her bag. Ruby was now left alone in an awkward silence with her friend's roommate. She kept putting away the clothes in hope Sapphire would start a conversation. After a minute without anyone talking Ruby couldn't take it anymore.

"So um, what do you study?" Ruby asked awkwardly

"Music" Sapphire answered and kept typing.

"Really? That's cool! I'm studying biology"

Sapphire nodded. Ruby was now really irritated for the lack of conversation of the blonde girl. When will that bitch come back?!

"And where are you from?"

"I'm from Canada. And you?"

"I'm from Brazil. My family and I moved to Ohio when I was thirteen."

"Oh, it should have been hard for you"

"Yes, it was. But in high school I found Amethyst and everything went better."

"Talking about me?" asked Amethyst as she burst into the room.

"What took you so damn long?!" yelled Ruby angrily.

"Vidalia was just going out so I talked with her a bit. And I also wanted you to do most of the work."

Sapphire giggled at Amethyst answer. Ruby grunted and throwed herself on the blonde girl's bed.

"Hey be careful, I just made the bed." Complained Sapphire.

"What are you writing?" Ruby asked as she tried to see the screen of the laptop.

"N-nothing!" Sapphire shouted as she closed her laptop.

"Come on I wanna see!"

"None of your business!"

"Leave her alone Roobs, she didn't want to show me either."

"I'm going to get something to eat. Be back in a minute." Sapphire said as she got up the bed

"What do you think of her?" The purple-haired asked when she was gone.

"She's nice I think"

"A little weird though"

"A bit yes. Well I'm going to sleep, I need energy for tonight."

"Oh yeah, we'll set the city on fire!

Amethyst gave Ruby a high five and the latin girl went to her room. She had been looking forward to her first college party and didn't want to be sleepy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hellooo! Thanks for the 100 views! I know it's not a very big number but it's way more than I expectedXD. Sorry for not been updating lately, my parents took away my laptop and I accidentally deleted the document. I'm stupid T_T. Anyways hope you like it and please review.**_

"Ruby wake up!" Shouted Amethyst.

"WHAA!"

Ruby fell to the floor in fright as the purple-haired girl laughed at her friend's reaction. Ruby grunted and got up, only to see that she was in underwear.

"How the fuck did you enter here?!" yelled Ruby in anger.

"You left the keys in my room, stupid"

Ruby looked around searching for her roommate, that obviously wasn't there.

"Do you know where's Pearl?" She asked.

"No idea, she wasn't here when I entered."

"What time is it?"

"1 am, come to my room I don't know what shirt to wear."

Ruby took a black shirt and black heels and accompanied her friend to her room. She found the tiny blonde girl in the same spot of earlier that evening, reading a book. Ruby was surprised that she was still awake, and thought she maybe would like to go with them.

"Hi Sapph"

"Hello"

"Are you coming with us to the disco?"

"Um, I'm afraid not"

"Why? It's the first day of college, you must come!"

"I actually don't like discos" Ruby and Amethyst respected her decision and left her alone. They went down the stairs and left the residence towards the metro. Amethyst was wearing a black tank top, a pink shirt and black heels. She was gorgeous. The two friends took the metro to the nearest street to the disco and walked the rest of the way. When they arrived there was a large queue in the entrance.

"Please tell me we don't have do that queue"

"It's not my fault. It was you who slept for 5 freaking hours!"

"I was tired okey?!"

The two girls waited in the line for thirty minutes until they could finally get in. Lean On by DJ Snake could be heard all over the place. It was really crowded, there were mostly college students but there were also high school students. The two girls went to the bar and ordered two shots of vodka. A tall, handsome boy approached to them. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a red jacket and black jeans.

"Hey beautiful, wanna dance?" He asked Amethyst cockily.

She looked at Ruby and she nodded in approval. She watched them go to the dance floor and disappear between the people.

She wanted to talk to the boys next to her in the bar. She said hi to the guy on her left, but he ignored her and just kept talking with his friend. Thirty minutes passed and Amethyst hadn't returned. Ruby just sat there watching other people dance.

She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but it made her really sad that everyone prefered be with Amethyst instead of her. It wasn't like this before. When she met Amethyst in freshman year the two were considered the nerds of the school. They only had each other because no one ever talked to them. Amethyst tried really hard to be popular, and that made Ruby feel bad.

"Oh my god, that guy kisses really good!" Amethyst explained as she approached to her.

"You made out with him?"

"Well yeah that is what you're supposed to do at discos."

Amethist's words hurt Ruby. She had been acting like this since junior year, and it bothered Ruby a lot.

"I'm leaving" she said.

"What?! Is it because no one wants to dance with you?!"

"Screw you, Amethyst"

"Come on, I don't want to go back all alone"

Ruby made her path through the people to the exit. This didn't go as planned. She should have had a fun time with her best friend. This should have been a happy memory, her first college party.

She bought her ticket and hopped in the train. She was on the verge of tears. It hurt her that her best friend treated her so bad. When she arrived she run to her room and closed the door behind her. She buried her head in the pillow. She felt like shit. Fortunately Pearl wasn't there.

She heard some giggling coming from the room next to her. Is Sapphire still awake? She would like some company, and maybe she could talk to her about this.

She got up and got out. After knocking the door she started to regret it. It's lame. But it was too late. Sapphire opened the door confused to only see Ruby there.

"Hi. Where's Amethyst?"

"Umm, she's still in the disco"

"Umm, do you want to, um come in?" She said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"What happened with Amethyst?"

"She wanted to stay a little more"

Sapphire sat on her bed and took her phone. Ruby laid on Amethyst bed.

"What were you laughing at? She asked.

"Oh um I was texting my friend"

This was a bad idea. But she can't just go away now, it would just make it weirder. Ruby really wanted to talk with someone now, but maybe the blonde girl wasn't the best choice.

"W-why did you come here? Sapphire asked awkwardly.

"I don't know, I just wanted to talk with someone."

"About what?"

"Well, um, Amethyst was mean with me at the disco"

"What did she do?"

"She left me alone in the bar, and well she-" Ruby wasn't sure about been honest, it had been a sensible subject for her "she just made fun of me because no one wanted to talk or dance with me"

"Oh really? Well that was very stupid of her"

"Yeah and it makes me really sad because she's my only friend. Of course I hanged out with other people but she was like the only one that supported and listened to me you know"

"Wow, that's really bad Ruby. In high school I only had one friend too, I was really shy and didn't speak to anyone. There were bullies at my school that made fun of me because of the clothes I wore. I used to wear long dresses and my hair tied up in two ponytails. Well she stood up for me several times and we became friends.

"Was she the one you were texting with?"

"Yes, it was her. And what are you going to do with Amethyst?

"I don't know. Maybe she will apologize tomorrow." Ruby said as she got up "thanks for listening Sapph, it really made me feel better, goodnight"

"Oh you're welcome. Goodnight Ruby."

Ruby entered her room and looked through the window. "Yup, maybe this won't be too bad."


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby opened her eyes as the phone alarm sang. She stretched her arm to the little table next to her bed and stopped the annoying noise. With reluctance she sat on the mattress and saw Pearl standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Pearl" Ruby replied sleepy.

"Oh, last night was great! I didn't get drunk though. I didn't wanted to have a fricking hangover the first day of college. Did you go out last night?"

"Um yes I did" Ruby said awkwardly as she got up to get dressed.

"And how was it?"

"It was fun I guess" Ruby didn't want her to know what happened. She wanted Pearl to think she was cool so she would maybe invite her to go out with her and her group. "Hey what class do you have now?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well in the first class the professors usually introduce themselves and ask the students why did they choose the career or what do they want to do in the future, so I'm not sure if we'll be able to do anything."

"Yeah right. And why did you choose dancing?"

"Oh, I have loved dancing since I was a child. I don't know, there is something in the dancing that makes you feel really happy. My favorite style is ballet but I also like salsa, It's so fun! And you, why did you choose biology?"

"I like learning about the universe, I think it's a very interesting topic. I also like physics but it's pretty difficult to remember all the elements. I don't know I like it."

"Sweet. Hey I'm going to the cafeteria to get a cereal bar. Do you want something?"

"Um yes an apple juice and a piece of bread please?" Ruby said as she handed the blonde girl five dollars.

"Sure be right back"

Pearl finished shadowing her eyes and left the room. The latin girl was tying the laces of her pumps when she heard the door knock. Maybe Pearl forgot her money or something. Ruby got up and opened the door.

It was Amethyst.

Ruby didn't want to talk to her. She was still angry for the way she treated her last night, but she wanted to know what she had to say.

"What" she said coldly.

"Ruby, I-I'm really sorry. Please let's talk."

She let the her come in and both girls sat on the bed. Amethyst was really nervous. Ruby knew she would end up forgiving her, but wanted to have some fun.

"Hey, um, well I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I don't know, I think I drank too much or something" She said " I don't know why I act like that, but you are my best friend and I'll try to not do it anymore"

Ruby giggled. She enjoyed watching her tough friend soften like that. Amethyst started to laugh too relieved that everything was ok again.

"Oh dude, I'm glad you forgave me"

"I wouldn't have lasted long without you" Ruby said happily as both friends hugged.

Suddenly, the door clicked. Pearl was carrying a plastic bag and was talking on the phone.

"Yes, ok bye" Pearl said as she hung up the phone. Pearl looked inside the room with a very confused look as she glanced at the purple-haired girl.

"Hey Pearl" Amethyst said cockily.

"Um hi"

"Is that for me? Oh what a detail" she teased.

Ruby giggled and covered her mouth. It was very funny when Amethyst would tease people like that.

Pearl frowned and shook her head as she gave Ruby her breakfast. It was clear that the first impression Amethyst gave wasn't good.

"Hey what are you studying?"

"Dance" Pearl replied coldly as she grabbed her folders.

"Oh and you put on tutus?" She asked entertained

"Yes" Pearl said irritated " I'm going to class now, goodbye Ruby and goodbye um..."

"Amethyst"

"And goodbye Amethyst" Pearl said and closed the door behind her.

"Hey she's really nice, I still don't know what Vidalia meant" Ruby said when her roommate was gone.

"Oh I forgot we arranged to meet so she could show me the way to my classroom, let's get going"

They went down the stairs and saw the badass-looking girl leaning against the wall waiting for them. Ruby said bye to them and walked to her classroom.

When Ruby entered the class there were lots of people inside. The professor didn't arrive yet and all students were talking and making noise. Ruby found an unoccupied seat on the left corner of the classroom and put her folders on the table. She had never been a very social person so she didn't know whether to go and introduce herself or wait for someone to approach first.

Luckily for her the professor arrived and everyone returned to their seats quickly.

"Good morning students, my name is Maria and I will be your professor this year, now I want you to pick a partner for the first activity."

Ruby growled. She didn't like group activities. She looked around and saw that everyone already had a partner. She was about to go and tell the teacher when she felt a little touch on her back.

"Hey want to be with me?" A tall, corpulent girl said. She was dressed in a pink shirt and lila skirt.

"Oh, yes sure" She said relieved.

"Thanks! What's your name?" The girl asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Ruby and yours?"

"Roseline, but you can call me Rose, hey Ruby is a really nice name."

"Oh, thank you. Hey I didn't see you in the cafeteria yesterday"

"That's because I don't live in the residence, I live in an apartment near here and have lunch in a little cafe next to the building. My room number is 14 if you want to pass by sometime!"

"Great! Sure I'll do"

"And, why did you choose biology?"

"Well, I mostly did it because of quimics, I find it very easy. And you?"

"Oh, I just love learning about life, it just makes me really happy." She said cheerfully.

The teacher distributed an activity sheet for each couple about the advantages of studying biology and working opportunities that this career gave. Ruby and Rose were the first to finish. When everyone was done the teacher asked the students to introduce themselves and to tell the reasons they chose the career. When the class ended the girls exchanged phone numbers and left for lunch.


End file.
